paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowie
Bowie is a present gen oc created and owned by MidnightCollies. He is a therapy pup at a hospital and resident of Snowport and twin brother to Renee. He is an unoffacial member of the Snow Patrol. Bowie is a fluffy golden retriever. His coat is a light golden yellow colour. He has light blue eyes and wears an orange bow tie around his neck which has a yellow smiley face in the middle, he also wears four orange socks on each of his paws. Hyperactive and bubbly, Bowie loves to bring a smile to everyone's face with his silly antics, whenever there's a frown, he'll be sure to turn it upside down! He loves to tell jokes and play games and is always there to cheer pups and people up, he's rarely ever seen upset or mad. He's a little bundle of sunshine and loves making children laugh and making friends wherever he goes. * He was created/"born" on the 11th of April, 2015. * He has a huge crush on Sasha and loves being hyper and running around with her. He doesn't really show his crush for her, since he's way too shy to. * He was inspired by Cheese Sandwhich from my little pony. * He is a resident of Snowport and lives in the town with his owner, who is a nurse at the local hospital. * He loves children and puppies and would love to have pups of his own one day. * He is Renee's twin brother and loves his sister a lot, the two occasionally work together, since both are therapy dogs. * Bowie was born on a puppyfarm alongside his sister. They were rescued from the cruelty of the farm and were taken to a shelter where he lived there for most of his pup hood, when he was five months old he was adopted by a nurse from SnowPort. * He loves smiling and making others smile, so when his owner brought him to the children's hospital she worked in, he immediately decided to make it his job to cheer the patients up. He happily spends his days at the hospital making children smile and laugh, he works as a therapy pup to make their stay at the hospital a little more cheerful. * Although he's not a member of the SNOW or PAW patrol, he gets on well with all the pups, always bringing a bit of fun and cheeriness to their day. * Whenever he visits the hospital, he always takes games and "silly supplies" with him. This consists usually of silly string, squirts flowers, face paint and bubbles. * Bowie feels the cold a lot easier than his sister. He has trouble keeping warm in the colder months of the year, usually keeping himself warm by wearing a thick padded jacket, ear muffs and boots. 11652280 780971085351869 952909366 n.jpg|Bowie and his sister Renee as teens x3 Cheeb Bowie and Sasha.jpg|Cheeb Bowie and Sasha~ For you~.jpeg|My side of an art trade with Rain~ Bowie with his crush, Sasha~ IMG 1507.JPG|Sam loves to take pics of the pups in the SNOW Patrol each day- Bowie and Sasha at the bottom have stolen the camera from Sam :p Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Boys Category:SNOW Patrol Member Category:Friendly Characters Category:Present gen pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Fanon pups Category:Male Pup Category:Male Character Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Golden Retriver Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Characters Category:MidnightCollies' Character